Eavesdropping
by dumberblonde
Summary: What if Alice overheard the conversation Bella had with James in Twilight?
1. It's Your Mom

**Summary: What if Alice overheard the conversation Bella had with James in Twilight?**

**Roses are red,**  
**Violets are blue.**  
**I don't own Twilight,**  
**And neither do you!**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Your Mom

Alice POV

The clamorous buzz of the phone on the coffee table momentarily ceased my search of any valuable information. I bolted to the telephone and opened it just as quickly, "Hello?" I asked, my voice hiding the terror I was feeling.

"Bella?" a woman's voice came from the phone. I could only assume Bella's mother was returning her call.

"No, she's right here." I turned and handed it to an impatient Bella. "It's your mom," I mouthed. Slowly she brought the phone up to her ear. I could still hear the other end of the conversation, "Bella? Bella?" her mother fratically asked.

Bella sighed, "Calm down, Mom. Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise." I finally understood what she meant when she told me she was more mature than her mother. She was calm, cool, and collected even with a dangerous vampire chasing her across the country, but her mother was frantic.

Wanting to give her privacy, but also insanely curious, I sat in the plushy velvet chair I had been at before, giving her the illusion of privacy. Shutting my eyes, I continued to listen. "Mom?" she asked, confused. why wasn't her mother speaking?

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." A male voice came from the phone. Who was this awful man? Could it be her step-father?

"Now, I don't need to hurt your mother, so please do exactly as I say, and she'll be fine." His voice was so bright, like bells. Almost familiar. The unknown male spoke again, "That's very good." He talked so quickly it sounded inhuman. Almost vampire. Who had Bella's mother?

"Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say 'No, Mom, stay where you are." She followed his instructions, voice shaking. I knew I should stop this, but maybe I could get more information from this person if she kept talking.

"I can see this is going to be difficult." The voice continued speaking. First James, now this! How many vampires did Bella know? Wait, a small voice in the back of my head said. James was tracking Bella, and suddenly there's this other vampire that had Bella's mother. I finally recognized the voice. James had Bella's mother.

My facial expressions did not change with this discovery. And all of this had happened in under a second. James spoke again, and I had to keep myself from growling, "Why don't you walk into another room so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for your mother to suffer. As you're walking please say, 'Mom, please listen to me.' Say it now."

She began taking large strides towards the bedroom door. "Mom, please listen to me." she whispered, voice no longer shaking. Bella was determined. Why couldn't she have come to me? Why wouldn't she trust me? The door shut and I rushed to it, pressing my ear to the hollow wood.

"There now are you alone?" James' voice was muffled through the barrier.

"Yes," she answered simply, all the terror she had before, gone from her voice. I wished that Jasper was here to know her true feelings.

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure." He sounded almost anxious. Was he worried that he would be caught?

"Yes," she repeated. Bella must be freaking out! How could she sound so calm?

"All right then, say, 'Mom, trust me." she did as he requested, and he spoke again, "This turned out rather better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your mother arrived ahead of scedule. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you." he paused, waiting for an answer. When there was none, he continued, "Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

Calmly, she answered, "No."

I was silent on the outside, but on the inside I was screaming. Bella needed to say yes! He might give away more information!

"Just as calmly, he replied, "I;m sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for your mother," James promised, "You must know enough of us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your mother if that was the case. Do you understand? answer yes or no."

"Yes," Bella whispered, her voice breaking.

"Very good, Bella. Now this is what you have to do. I want you to go to your mother's house. Next to the phone will be a number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there." The dance studio. It all made sense now. He would lead her to the ballet studio. James would kill her, then her mother. "Can you do that? Answer yes or no"

Yes," she whispered, and I knew, she was crying.

"Before noon, please, Bella. I haven't got all day." Well at least he said please.

"Where's Phil?" she asked forcefully.

"Ah, be careful now, Bella. Wait until I ask you to speak, please. It's important that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them. Tell them that your mother called, and that you talked her out of coming home for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Mom.' Say it now."

"Thank you, Mom." Her voice shook.

"Say 'I love you, Mom, I'll see you soon.' Say it now."

"I love you, Mom, I'll see you soon." Her voice was thick with sadness.

"Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." The line went dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Taylor**


	2. She Didn't Even Flinch

**Summary: What if Alice overheard the conversation Bella had with James in Twilight?**

**Twilight does not belong to me, or One Direction, or Daniel Radcliffe, or Katy Perry, or Michelle Obama, or Spongebob Squarepants, or Rocky, or the really creepy guy standing behind you!**

* * *

Chapter 2: She Didn't Even Flinch

Last Chapter: _"Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." The line went dead._

Alice POV

The next minutes were filled with a loud silence. No one moved. Finally, I heard Bella sigh and stumble back into the room, a blank, dead look on her face. I opened my mouth to ask her about the call, but she interrupted me, "My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." She sounded so lifeless.

I tried to reassure her, "We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry." She turned away, unsuccessfully trying to hide her tears.

"Alice," she asked slowly, still turned, "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean." What was Bella doing? Writing a goodbye note?

"Sure, Bella." I whispered carefully, knowing she was soon to fall apart. Slowly, she walked towards the desk, using her hair as a shield from me, and grasped the pen and paper. Then she walked briskly to her room, slamming the door with such a force that it shook the entire frame.

I leaned back in my chair and shut my eyes. I needed to see something, anything. What she was going to do, how I could save her. Suddenly it hit me.

_I was in a dark room. It was some sort of dance studio. Shattered glass, red with blood littered the floor. Bella was lying on her back screaming, her white shirt soaked in blood. James was walking behind her, laughing. "Bella!" I tried to warn her, completely ignoring the fact that this wasn't real._

_"Edward won't be able to stay away after this." He told her, bringing the foreign object in his hands closer to her face. It was a camera. A video camera. He stepped on her leg with full force, making her shriek in pain._

_"Scream for your Edward!" He shouted, echoeing off the walls. Bella clamped her mouth shut and turned her head._

_"Don't you want your precious boyfriend to come and revenge you?" He taunted her._

_"No!" she shouted with everything she had, "Edward, don't!"_

_He grabbed her arm and flung her across the room. She fell and rolled to the middle of the studio. Her eyelids drooped, the color draining from her face. She was dying. James set the video camera on the ground pointed at Bella. 'in an instant, he was at her side, biting her arm. She didn't even flinch._

_James walked back to the camera, picked it up, looked directly into it and menacingly whispered, "Say goodbye, Edward. I'll see you soon." _

_He pressed the record button to stop it. Then set it into the crook of Bella's arm. Lithely, he jumped through the second story window, shattering the glass._

_For a moment, there was silence. Then the front door burst open. "Bella! No!" Edward shouted from across the room. In an instant, he was at her side, sobbing. "BELLA!" He shouted into the skies. "No, no, no, no. Bella, don't die, please." He mumbled to himself. Pulling his legs underneath himself, he began to rock, back and forth. For a long time that was the only noise. Then a car pulled into the street. In an instant, the rest of the Cullens were in the door, looking at the scene. I, turned into Jasper's chest, not looking at Bella. Carlisle was the first to react. He rushed to Edward and put his hand on his shoulder. "Edward, she's gone. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do."_

_Edward turned to look at Carlisle, pure torture in his eyes. "I loved her." was all he said._

_Carlisle sighed and stood, bringing Edward with him. "Son, let's go back. We'll figure this out." He stood, breathing deeply. As they passed Jasper and I, Edward looked straight into my eyes and said hatefully, "This is your fault. She's dead because of you." I collapsed onto the ground, sobbing._

"Alice!" a voice called. I couldn't answer. The vision had been so clear. So defined. So definite. I felt cool hands arms wrap around me. Jasper. "What is it?" he asked me, worried.

"Bella." was all I could say.

"I'm right here." she replied. Shit. She was here. "What did you see?" she sounded almost uncaring. But, all I could focus on was Jasper's confused expression. He was looking to me, and back to Bella. What was she feeling? I tried to recover. "Nothing really," I lied, "Just the same room as before," then remembering what Edward had told me, I asked, "Did you want breakfast?"

"No," she replied calmly, "I'll eat at the airport." Then she turned around back to her room. Jasper and I didn't move. Then we heard the shower start, and I sighed.

"Alice, what did you see?" he repeated.

"James got Bella."

"What do you mean?"

I replayed the morning's event to him.

"Shit." was all he could say.

"Yeah, I think she's going to try to leave before we pick up Edward. I can't see anything yet because she hasn't decided what she's going to do."

"Well we'll just have to stop her from leaving."

"What about her mom? James has her mom!" I shouted at him. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to the bedroom door.

I put my head in my hands, "What's she feeling?"

"Anxious. Worried. Guilty, really guilty."

"For what?"

"I don't know. For putting her mom in danger, for putting us in danger?"

I didn't reply because the shower had stopped running.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
